Alpha and Omega
by Daughter of Ra and Bast
Summary: Alpha Daphne/Omega OC relationship slowburn at first. not my OC A request being written although be patient with me as I have other stories. A/B/O universe. Rating is MA
1. AN

What if Daphne was an Alpha and found her Omega mate? what if he was too shy to take it further unless she took it that far?

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby Doo or the OC but I have the permission to use him for the story.


	2. Characters

OC Info

Name: Josh Maxwell

Height: 5 ft 3

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Body: Slim, with an hourglass figure, and wide hips

Personality: Shy, caring, girly, honest, and very feminine

Omega

OC belongs to BraveVesperia1

* * *

Daphne Blake

Alpha

Personality: Bubbly and fun-loving, but klutzy, relies on intuition, always in a good mood, everyone likes her, insightful,

Hair: Red

Eyes: Black

Skills: Flexible, Karate, plays piano, picks locks, surfs, sings, rides motorcycle.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo or OC just borrowing it as it is a request story


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Josh Maxwell POV

I get ready for school and get nervous as I plan to talk to the most popular Alpha, Daphne Blake.

Being born an Omega was a surprise for my family but not an unwelcome one as some families want Alphas or Betas to be born before Omegas but my parents treat me the same as my siblings.

My siblings know of my crush on Daphne and help me with tips of what to do and what not to do.

Oh, but what fun it will be to be with Daphne and have her children as she is the Alpha and I the Omega.

Female Alphas have the ability to grow a male's package for when they mate and only when they mate and it disappears after they are successful in impregnating Omegas.

I am dressed in a blue shirt, black leather pants, a red jacket and a blue ball cap.

* * *

Daphne Blake POV

I get dressed in my usual attire and cannot wait to go to school to scout for Omegas.

It was a surprise that I had been born an Alpha since both of my parents were Betas but my grandfather on dad's side was an Alpha and so was my grandmother on mom's side so there was a chance of any child of mom and dad to be born an Alpha.

I go to school by limo and when I get out, I smell the most amazing scent, the scent of an Omega.

I follow the direction the scent comes from and I see Josh Maxwell in the sexiest outfit that I want to take him right there and then but I hold myself back.

Then my Alpha friend, Fred and his Omega, Shaggy come before I can pounce on my Omega.

''Whoa Daph, you need to take it slow. You're going to scare him away if you pounce him.'' Fred tells me.

Fred and Shaggy are werewolves, while our Beta friend Velma is a vampire who has a warlock Alpha, Vincent Van Ghoul.

And I myself am a dragon fae while Josh is an elf who is graceful and beautiful.

I cannot wait to make him mine as my instincts tell me to take him and let him know who his Alpha is.

''Daph, like no.'' Shaggy says.

I pout knowing their right so I plan to buy books to learn how to court elves as even though we're both fae my family has never married outside of the Dragon Court.

I'll be the first to do so, so I better learn elven courting customs as I want josh Maxwell as my Omega.

* * *

An hour later

First Period Magic

Josh Maxwell POV

I had seen Daphne's reaction to my outfit and can't help but inwardly smile as it shows she likes me.

Now with her in the same room with me, it's so tempting to just lure her inside an empty room and let her take me over and over again until she fills me with her hatchlings.

But I restrain myself as she has to court me by my customs first.

Although that sucks as I bet her lovemaking will be so great that we will make love until I have a permanent limp.

* * *

End of School

As I get in my father's car, I think of all the close calls I had of jumping Daphne and going straight to the mating instead of letting her court me.

God give me strength as I have not only Magic Class but Creature Class, Science, Math, and Gym.

I whimper as I think of the coming days full of torture as she has yet to begin to court me but of course she may not know how to court an elf as her family is pure Dragon fae.

I get home and go to my room, do my homework then suffer in silence as I am going to get closer to my first heat as my birthday is October 22nd and Omegas come into heat on their sixteenth birthday.

Daphne is sixteen already and has until my birthday to court me as when I go into heat, I can become anyone's omega mate.

Please Daphne become my mate before my first heat as I don't want to be anyone else's mate other than Daphne's.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Daphne Blake POV

I'm on my laptop, searching for fae courting books when my sister, Dawn comes barging in.

''Could you at least knock first please?'' I ask my sister.

''Yeah, yeah now what are you looking up? Elf fae courting books? Why are you looking for those types of books?''

''My Omega is an elf and I want to properly court him.''

''Well here. All you had to do was ask.''

''Why do you-''

''My Alpha is an elf and the only reason why I haven't said anything is because I know mom and dad want me to mate with another Dragon fae but well you know.''

''Yeah I know.'' I tell her as they expect me to mate with an Omega Dragon fae myself but Josh Maxwell is the one for me, I know it.

I open the book and start learning how to court my Omega.

They love nature so walks in the park, on the beach, in forests, and they love potted plants as they will transfer them to their own garden.

They only eat vegetarian food so that's another.

And finally, they're warriors themselves, no matter if Alpha, Beta, or Omega so a bow with willingly given wood from a tree will work.

* * *

Next Day of School

Josh Maxwell POV

I dress in red leather pants, a tight black shirt, a studded leather jacket, and black boots.

'Hopefully, this will capture Daphne's attention just as the last outfit did.' I think as I look at myself in the mirror.

It looked like she wanted to pounce me yesterday, so that's good as it tells me I'm going the right way.

I go to the car, get in and dad takes me to school and tells me to do my best.

''Don't worry I will dad. Besides I am one of the best students in Coolville.'' I tell my dad.

When I see Daphne enter, she's holding potted roses and I know she's read up on courting an elf.

She comes straight to me and gives me the roses as she starts talking to me.

''Josh Maxwell, I would like for you to be my Omega and as a sign of proof, I bring you your favorite flowers in a pot. And I also want to ask you out on a date. So, Joshua Maxwell, will you go on a date with me this Saturday?'' Daphne asks me out on a date.

''Yes, I will go out on a date with you.'' I tell Daphne and before I can do anything else, she kisses me full on the lips.

''I will make you mine and soon, not soon enough but after you say that you have had enough courting, I will mate with you and knot you, impregnating you with my hatchlings.'' Daphne says.

I pass through all my classes with a dopey smile on my face and by the time school ends, and I get in the car where my dad is waiting, I still have the smile on my face.

Dad doesn't ask what happened, only starts the car after my brother and sisters get in and drives us home.

Luckily, my siblings took notes in every class of what we are supposed to do and I do my homework and head off to bed wishing Saturday was tomorrow but unfortunately, school restarted on a Tuesday and so I have to wait three more days.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daphne Blake POV

Saturday

I prepare for my date with Josh as it is in an hour and I get ready real fast and get out of the house before mom and dad can ask who my date is.

I pick Josh up and give him potted roses before we leave and I take him to the beach as we have our dinner plans there as I set it up.

I have it set to where his food is of course, vegetarian food while mine is meat as I am a dragon fae and dragon fae eat meat.

At first, I'm afraid of how he'll react to me eating meat but I shouldn't have worried.

''Don't worry. I know the dragon fae need to eat meat as they are called dragon fae for a reason. So, you don't need to worry so much.'' Josh tells me.

With hearing that, I sigh in relief and know that he understands and probably has a book about courting dragon fae.

''Thank you. I just was worried as I wanted to impress you on this date and with me eating meat, I don't think that's a good impression.'' I tell Josh.

''You're doing a good job so far and you're a smooth talker Daphne. I just don't know why you want me, Josh Maxwell as your Omega.'' Josh says.

''Oh, Josh you don't see yourself clearly. You are so beautiful and you don't see it but I do.'' I tell Josh.

We talk for what seems like forever but is only two hours while we walk on the beach and I take him home when I see how late it's getting.

I give him a goodnight kiss and leave to go home as it is late and cold.

I go home and rest as I need it for the coming days.

* * *

Josh Maxwell POV

I had worn flip flops, a beach shirt with beach shorts and a flower in my hair.

The date went well, Daphne gave me potted roses, took me to the beach for our date and my meal was vegetarian.

Of course, she was nervous after I seen that she was eating meat but she shouldn't have worried as dad taught me about all the fae and what they eat so of course I wouldn't blame her for having to eat meat.

I have a dragon fae as a best friend so I know all about them and what they eat.

With school in two days, I need to make sure I sleep okay and get some rest although I wouldn't mind bumping into Daphne tomorrow if we need to go grocery shopping at the same time.

I know what her parents expect of her after accidently overhearing a conversation the Blake parents were having with my parents.

I'm still fae even if it isn't the dragon fae that Daphne's parents want her to mate with.

I just wish they weren't so gung-ho about keeping the dragon fae bloodline pure as it has been since dragon fae first came to be.

Their words not mine.

I still don't see what's so bad about mixing the fae bloodlines as my uncle's mate is a siren fae and I have a few half elf half siren fae and they are so adorable.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Monday

Maxwell Household

Josh Maxwell POV

I dress in brown leather pants a tight green t shirt and a studded green jacket.

I cannot wait for Daphne to see me in this outfit as she will probably be drooling.

I cannot wait for my Alpha to claim me and mark me so that everyone knows I am hers.

I get to school to see Daphne with a bow made from wood given from a tree willingly and I kiss her.

''I cannot wait any longer. Take me my mate.'' I tell her.

She takes us somewhere private and strips us both, the male member formed and ready to knot me.

She prepares me then enters me, stilling so I have time to adjust and then starts making love to me and then I feel her knot form and she bites me as I bite her and she pushes her knot into me and we're connected until I get pregnant.

* * *

Five Hours Later

Finally, the knot deflates and the member disappear leaving me empty but letting me know that I am pregnant.

I nuzzle her and feel content as I am to have hatchlings in seven months' time.

We both have mating marks, mine is a dragon while hers is a eight pointed star and I am proud that she bares my kind's symbol.

Oh, how I love that I won't be anyone else's mate but Daphne's as I have loved her since childhood.

We skipped school entirely as we mated and then were stuck together for five hours straight so we decided that we shouldn't even go as school is almost done with.

* * *

Later that night

Daphne Blake POV

I take Josh to meet my parents and before they can say anything, I growl at them in warning letting them know they should stay silent.

I see Dawn is also with her mate as I smell her mating on her and her mate.

We all sit down to dinner and I see Dawn has made salad for our mates.

''So, Daphne I see you didn't listen to us about mating with a dragon fae Omega.'' dad says.

I let out a growl so he knows he is treading on a thin line already and to watch his words.

Mom goes to say something but I produce a fireball to let them I am serious and to stay silent.

Josh squeezes my other hand reassuring me that he isn't ever going to leave me and to calm me down.

''If we weren't so busy, I would take you all over again in my room.''

Josh blushes and I love his blush. It is so delectable and I want to see how far that blush can go.

* * *

A few hours ago

Dawn Blake POV

I meet my Alpha in his mansion and I can't wait any longer and I beg Vladimir Argent to take me.

He prepares me, enters me and makes love to me for four hours straight and knots me for three hours and then the knot goes down as I am now with child.

I take him home to meet mom and dad and growl at them when they insult him as he is my Alpha not them.

As I had been born an Omega, they wanted me to mate with a Dragon fae Alpha but Vladimir is the only Alpha for me not any Dragon fae.

''I am so sorry about my parents.'' I tell Vladimir.

''It's alright my mate. You cannot control their behavior and this I know for certain.''

* * *

When Daphne and Josh arrived

When I see Daphne lay into our parents, I couldn't believe it she has never laid into them before.

Even our mates are stunned as I am.

Daphne is usually the level headed one and so it is a shock to see her lose her cool.

* * *

A/N: I know I said it would be a slow romance but come on he was wearing tight clothes Daphne wouldn't be able to control herself much longer.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Josh Maxwell POV

I am amazed at Daphne's will to stand up to her parents as I know she loves them but she tells them she will move in with me if need be if they cannot accept our mating or her sister and Vladimir Argent's mating.

To know that she doesn't see me as a weak Omega or our future children as weak, as bullies have told me that my children would be sickly, means everything to me.

Oh, Daphne how I love you as you see the real me and treat me as a Queen as you are the King.

Daphne means more to me than life itself.

* * *

Daphne POV

I see my parents as a threat to my mate and our future hatchlings as Josh is pregnant.

Before I can do anything, Fred, Shaggy, Velma, and Vincent come in at the right time for my parents and deduce what happened.

''Daph, no. Your mate needs you with him and not in prison.'' Velma says.

''Velma's right Daphne. Besides they aren't worth it.'' Fred says.

''Daphne, love. Our hatchlings need their sire as much as their bearer love.'' Josh tells me.

I calm down and tell my mother and father I am moving into Josh's house and leaving for good.

We all leave, Dawn moves in with Vladimir and I into the Maxwell residence as my hatchlings are going to need me.

We get sleep as we still have school and attendance is required.

* * *

The next morning

We get up and get ready for school and Josh has decided to tease me as he puts on blue leather pants, a tight white shirt, a blue studded leather jacket, white tennis shoes, and a sapphire earring.

We get to school and everyone is staring at _my_ mate when they should advert their eyes.

I growl until they look away as I show them his mating mark, daring them to challenge me.

We go through all of the classes with me lusting over my mate as he looks sexy in those clothes.

Of course, he looks better naked as I can look at it in its full glory and then mate with him until I am satisfied.

But that's just my opinion of course, out of every student in school.

* * *

Fred POV

I see others try to bully Josh and I step in and hand them their arses on a silver platter.

Later, I tell Daphne what I saw and tell her to go easy on Josh as he really needs her love, not her anger.

She promises to stay calm while also promising to hand anyone that bullies Josh their arse as Josh is her mate.

I understand the urge as people had bullied Shaggy before I put a stop to it, then courted and mated him.

To bully anyone is wrong as they don't deserve that.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Daphne Blake POV

I watch over Josh as he is almost ready to deliver as it's been seven months since I made love to him and knotted him.

When I found out that he was being bullied, I made sure that the bullies wouldn't come after him ever again. In fact, they never went after anyone ever again.

I try to understand why he didn't tell me but I can't and I will get him to tell me why.

Maybe I could ask his family but maybe I should just ask him again. Oh, Josh please tell me why.

I am worried about Josh and he won't tell me why he didn't tell me that he had been bullied.

When I snap out of my thoughts, I see that Josh is in labor and the babies are ready to meet their sire and bearer,

Josh crushes my hand through the birth and gives birth to two boys and two girls.

We name our sons Draconis Leonidas Maxwell-Blake and Legolas Thandruil Maxwell-Blake.

For the girls, we name them Ryoko Tatsuo Maxwell-Blake and Kaida Libelle Maxwell-Blake.

Josh tells me that I can't come near him until Kaida (Beta), Legolas (Omega), Draco (Alpha), and Ryo (Beta) are toddlers, which leaves me pouting.

Dawn gives birth to four boys, Elladan Daechir Argent (Beta), Elrohir Duvainion Argent (Omega), Dagda Elian Argent (Alpha), and Estel Emrys Argent (Beta).

Shaggy has given birth to his and Fred's cubs that they name Fred Jones Jr. (Alpha) (mini Fred), Elizabeth Megan Jones (Beta) (mini Shaggy), and Josephine Amelia Jones (Omega) (combination).

Velma has given birth to twin half vampire half warlock babies, Vincent Van Ghoul Jr. (Omega) (mini Vince), and Jasmine Saphira Van Ghoul (Alpha) (mini Velma).

* * *

Five Years Later

Maxwell-Blake Household

Josh Maxwell-Blake POV

''Come on! School bus is almost here!'' I say as my eldest moan and groan about not wanting to go to school and how come their younger siblings can't go if they're made to go?

The youngest for now being two, I don't think it'd be a good idea. Ryo and Draco look like Daphne while Kaida and Legolas have my looks.

The youngest, Persephone Adelina Maxwell-Blake and Glorfindel Elrond Maxwell-Blake look like a combination.

Persephone has my light brown hair, her mother's ebony colored eyes, my body build but Daphne's in charge presence as an Alpha should.

And Glorfindel has Daphne's red hair, my hazel eyes, Daphne's body build and my personality.

I am due any day, same for Dawn, Velma, and Shaggy.

Velma has Vince Jr, Jasmine, Hecate Rose Van Ghoul (Alpha), Liliana Maria Van Ghoul (Beta), and Michael Daniel Van Ghoul (Omega). And that's without the twins she's carrying, Kyra Guinevere Van Ghoul (Beta) and Perseus Theseus Van Ghoul (Omega).

Shaggy has Fred Jr, Elizabeth, Josephine, Lionel Arthur Jones (Omega), Andrew Fabian Jones (Beta), and the unborn triplets Trinity Anne Jones (Beta), Gideon Carlos Jones (Alpha), and Simon Grant Jones (Omega).

Dawn of course has Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, Dagda, Saorise Ellen Argent (Alpha), Aurora Cara Argent (Omega), and the unborn twins Alan Daniel Argent (Omega), and Niklaus Finn Argent (Beta).

The babes I am carrying are triplets, all boys and they shall be named Aidan Robin Maxwell-Blake (Alpha), Merlin Ignotus Maxwell-Blake (Omega), and Loki Fenrir Maxwell-Blake.

Soon enough, hours later the babes are born and I have another mini Daphne and another mini me while Loki looks like Persephone and our families are complete.

* * *

Fin


End file.
